Hasta el Final
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Tras la muerte de Fred la vida de George parece derrumbarse, nadie lo entiende: No como él.  – Los héroes mueren, y se quedan aquí: En el corazón … – habló a su mismo reflejo y se acerco lentamente hacía el. –Porque sigues aquí, y yo no he de olvidarte.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedas identificar aquí me pertenecer. ¡Todo es de _Jotaká_! A mi tan solo se me atribuye la escritura y demás garabatos que de mi mente puedan salir.

**Summary:** Tras la muerte de Fred la vida de George parece derrumbarse, nadie lo entiende: No como él. – Los héroes mueren, y se quedan aquí: En el corazón … – habló a su mismo reflejo y se acerco lentamente hacía el. –Porque sigues aquí, y yo no he de olvidarte. No quiero y tampoco puedo.

**Canción recomendada: **_'My Inmortal' – Evanescens_

**G**eorge **& F**red **W**easley.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>_uthor_**: S**_weet _**K**_night. _

"_**W**hen you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears,  
>when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears:<br>and i've held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have all of me<strong>..."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>asta el **F**inal

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerro los ojos con fuerza como quien pretende no estar ahí. El mundo se había reducido a dolor y penumbra...

Percy no parecía cansarse de decir que había sonreído hasta el final. Quizá lo hacía porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para dejar de hacerlo, todos lo habían tomado de diferente manera … La madriguera era un desastre sin su voz por cualquier lugar, aunque el podía jurar que aún lo escuchaba, susurrándole al oído alguna que otra broma.

Le dolía, como si una estaca le hubiera atravesado el corazón con exagerada lentitud. Una parte suya había muerto, se desvanecía como polvo en el universo. Pero a la vez era como si su presencia estuviera ahí aún, al asecho, con su sonrisa brillante.

Y aunque el tiempo pasaba con regularidad, afuera había una tormenta para él. Todos estaban heridos, pero nadie podía comprender. Harry se empeñaba en colocar su mano sobre su hombro y Ron en querer hablar, pero el seguía negándose y haciendo a un lado todas las miradas de compasión. Si no podían entender, tampoco quería lastima de nadie...

George fue la persona seguramente más afectada en toda la familia, no había visto lo ocurrido; como Percy o Ron, pero lo había sentido, justo en el pecho, como si por un par de segundos el corazón le hubiera parado de latir... Como si el tiempo se detuviera y se resumiera a dolor y más terror del que a su alrededor ya había.

Aún recordaba todo de él... Cada detalle, cada momento. Como si le palpara las manos, como si aún pudiera sentirlo entre sus dedos. Se daban todo el uno del otro, su hermandad sobrepasaba todas las barreras, se traspasaban con la mirada y eran al final de cuentas los únicos que podían comprenderse del todo...

– _Hey Fred, ¿Juntos hasta el final? _

– _Hasta el final, George._

Cuando repetían esas frases nunca se esperaron que fueran a significar tanto para uno de ellos. Sí, para George el único que parecía tenerlo siempre en mente. A él, a Fred...

Todos lloraron ese 3 de mayo. Había muchas razones para hacerlo; La pérdida de algún ser querido, heridas de gravedad y muertes por doquier. Daba asco a simple vista, a George la idea de vivir una guerra nunca le fue placentera, era cierto que muchas veces había bromeado al respecto con su hermano pero ahora que el no estaba ahí más, que ya no sujetaba su mano con fuerza y le brindaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, la vaga idea de hacer una broma, se desvanecía por completo.

– Fred, tu no puedes haberte ido. Juntos hasta el final, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Fred, despierta, Fred!

Molly se aferro a el pecho del gemelo que le quedaba con vida, destrozada. Pero el no sentía nada a su alrededor, no veía a nadie que no fuera su hermano. No quería abrir los ojos porque le asustaba encontrarse rodeado de oscuridad, con la silueta de Fred mirándole desde lejos... Muy lejos.

Luego, lloraron de felicidad porque se había terminado, y el siguió arrodillado junto a su hermano, tomando su mano sin intenciones de alejarse. Se lanzo sobre su pecho y continuó hasta que se podría jurar que se secó por dentro... No quería soltarlo, tenía la leve esperanza de que fuera un sueño y que al abrir los ojos su Fred se burlaría y haría una de sus bromas.

Porque era así. Fred siempre había sido su pilar, la razón de estar riendo todo el tiempo. Su ejemplo a seguir, su hermano … Su gemelo.

Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que se había ido, de que no había nada que hacer. Abrazo sus piernas, sentado en un sillón de la madriguera; Solo y recordando... Por sus largas pestañas se colaron las lágrimas, ojos azules y vacíos, con cierto destello de esperanza pidiendo a gritos que el volviera, pero tragándose el dolor y la pena. La amargura que representaba el temblor en sus manos las ganas de verle, abrazarle y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

– George... Deberías... – Molly a penas se había animado a mirarle. Recargada contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos sudorosas y una ensombrecida mirada – A tu hermano no le hubiera gustado verte así...

Y quizá era cierto, pero el ya no escuchaba razones. Tal vez las palabras de Molly se las tragó también, pero si salía solo se encontraría con más desdicha y su cuerpo inexpresivo e inerte dentro de un cofre, rodeado de flores que pronto se marchitarían y un infinito cielo nublado encima.

Llovía y no solo en forma literal, en el corazón de George también lo hacía.

* * *

><p>– <em>Hermano, dejar Hogwarts es lo mejor que hemos hecho.<em>

_George levanto la mirada desde el suelo donde se encontraba tumbado; El de su tienda, el de Sortilegios Weasley. Sonrió de medio lado con desgano – ¿En verdad crees que funcione? – murmuró terminando de acomodar el más estrecho de los rincones de la última repisa por llenar._

– _¿Y porqué no habría de hacerlo? _

_Fred como siempre tan optimista, lo miraba optimista, inclinado y a su lado. Con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo entero, según todos. El otro gemelo se encongió de hombros – Mamá esta decepcionada, Freddie._

– _Lo sé. – su hermano le puso su mano en el hombro y continuó sonriendole – Hagamos que cambie de opinión. _

_George recupero la sonrisa que había perdido y con ayuda de su gemelo se puso de pie – Vamos a lograrlo_

– _Juntos hasta el final, Hermano._

* * *

><p>Cuando salió al jardín todos comprendieron a la perfección la expresión vacía con la que andaba... Pero solo creían hacerlo, pues cuando se le acercaban intentando lamentarse a su lado éste solo negaba con la cabeza y se deshacía de todos los agarres como le era posible. Se sentó junto a la pared lo más lejos de la multitud, la lluvia que caía con precipitación; dejaba gotas en su calzado. Miro el suelo y un pequeño estanque de agua le brindó su reflejo...<p>

– George. Aquí estoy para ti hermano … – había dicho Charlie. Y el hubiera rogado de rodillas, si era necesario que no lo hubiera hecho, porque pudo jurar que escuchó la voz de su gemelo llamándolo como siempre.

– _Gracias, Fred._ – susurró al aire, justo cuando todos creyeron que había perdido la cordura. Pero miraba fijamente aquella charca.

Nadie sabía de lo que hablaba realmente.

* * *

><p>Tomo un baño como si se tratara de una mañana cualquiera, el agua helada hacía parecer que sus penas realmente no existían, le hacían creer que el dolor se desvanecería pronto... Estaba tan cansado de esa rutina, de estar ahí sin que el lo estuviera, de mirarlo todo el tiempo; Porque siempre estaba ahí, para él no se había ido... Lo miraba a los ojos con penumbra y las ojeras bien marcadas.<p>

Se miró al espejo como todas las mañanas y lo vio allí parado, con la mirada débil y los ojos oscurecidos, sin señal de brillo alguno: Quizá era porque había perdido toda la esperanza, o tal vez porque ahora veía el mundo de una manera diferente.

– Los héroes mueren, y se quedan aquí: En el corazón … – habló a su mismo reflejo y se acerco lentamente hacía el. Acerco su zurda al cristal y lo toco...

Estaba tan helado como el mismo hielo, el reflejo le devolvía la mirada con la cabeza inclinada y mientras el movía la yema de su índice sobre el vidrio: El otro también lo hacia. Eran como uno solo, George recordó que así había sido siempre con su hermano, toda la vida.

– Porque sigues aquí, y yo no he de olvidarte. No quiero y tampoco puedo.

Le temblaron los labios y las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. No perdió detalle alguno, después de todo quería volver a verle. Poco a poco entre sus labios se formo una leve sonrisa... Que podía esbozar gracias a que recordaba...

Los recuerdos le palpaban justo en la yema del dedo que tocaba el helado cristal...

* * *

><p>– <em>No llores, George. Algún día Percy se dará cuenta del error que ha cometido … – le susurró su gemelo pelirrojo, sentado sobre la cama mientras él permanecía sentado en el piso. <em>

– _Es sólo que me da coraje, Fred._

– _Lo entiendo. Pero ya verás, mamá no estará triste. Encontraremos la forma de que este bien otra vez, le quedamos seis todavía... – sonrió el aludido sin dejar de mirarlo._

– _George y Fred, Fred y George..._

– _Para siempre, Hermano._

* * *

><p>– <em>¿¡Es que no te das cuenta! ¡Te ha dejado sin la oreja, George, sin la oreja! – bramó Fred, muy enojado mientras armaban un nuevo Sortilegio; En su habitación.<em>

– _No es para tanto. Me siento bien, soy especial ahora._

_Los ojos azules de su hermano lo traspasaron con la mirada en cuanto hubo terminado su frase, en ese momento dejo de dar vueltas y coloco su mano en el hombro de George – Siempre haz sido especial, Feorge... – lo apodó igual que algunas veces._

_El aludido soltó una carcajada y le espetó a su hermano – Lo sé. ¡Pero ahora me envidias porque yo sí tengo un aro, y soy como un santo! _

_'Gred' estalló en risas y le dijo al otro – ¡No puedo creer que sigas con esa absurda idea! _

_El otro se sentó sobre la cama y sonrió con inquietud – Sólo hay una cosa que no me gusta de este cambio._

– _¿Qué es, George? _

– _Mamá ya va a diferenciarnos. – le espetó como respuesta y se encogió de hombros – Así ya no será divertido. _

– _¡Já! Si es necesario me vendaré la cabeza también. ¡Como que me llamo Fred Weasley!_

* * *

><p>Sonrió francamente como hacía demasiado que no hacía y continuó mirando su reflejo. Mientras se desbordaba en lágrimas sus azules ojos recuperaban todo el brillo que una vez hubieron perdido: Porque lo veía una vez más, a su hermano, y este le devolvía la sonrisa, aunque lloraba.<p>

Por una vez no se sintió tan triste y llegó a pensar que de ahora en adelante o debía estar siempre feliz. En honor a Fred, siempre por Fred... Porque una parte suya vivía en su interior y esa parte por más diminuta que fuera lograba darle vida. Nadie sabía como se sentía, siquiera Molly había llegado a comprender, solo él... y Fred.

Coloco sus dos manos sobre el cristal, sin dejar de mirarse y tampoco de lagrimear.

– Estás aquí hermano, conmigo otra vez. Mentiste, dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre... ¡Mentiste, mentiste!

Sabía que el reprocharle algo a esas alturas de nada serviría pero ya era hora de sacar todo lo que traía en el pecho, todo lo que había estado tragándose ese tiempo de soledad y oscuridad.

– _No tiene porque ser así … – le dijo una voz a su oído, George aún piensa que seguramente fue su imaginación – La vida sigue, George. Siempre estaré contigo._

Recargó la cabeza contra el cristal, empañando todo con sus lágrimas y comenzó a hipar. – Hermano, hermano... Yo viviré por ti, juntos hasta el final.

* * *

><p>George salió a la mañana siguiente. Ya no le pesaba tanto el mirarse al espejo, aunque no se acostumbraba todavía. Su madre estaba muy feliz, lo había estado desde que bajo a desayunar esa mañana.<p>

Era fresco todo allí. En el cementerio, percibía la calma por doquier, no había quien se atreviera a perturbarla. Avanzaba con tranquilidad y los pies le temblaban, era la primera vez que se atrevía a estar ahí, pero debía tener valor.

Plantó sus pies a unos cuantos metros de la tumba de su hermano. Y la observó de lejos: Y pensar que unos cuantos metros bajo ese lugar su hermano permanecería, al parecer dormido. ¿Donde estaría?, se preguntaba. Pero nunca encontró una respuesta.

Acortó la distancia y leyó la frase sobre la lapida.

**Fred Weasley**

**A**bril de 1978 **– M**ayo de 1998

'Amado hijo y hermano: El último enemigo a vencer, es la muerte'

George sonrió lleno de un sentimiento que en esos momentos no pudo identificar. Miro la margarita que sostenía entre su mano derecha y luego la coloco sobre la tumba.

– No importan los años que tengan que pasar: Algún día nos reuniremos, Hermano. Mientras tanto yo viviré por los dos y te prometo: No voy a olvidarte, Fred. – susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

Porque aunque nunca volvería a estar a su lado en carne y hueso. George comprendió que vivía dentro de su alma y corazón, no se había marchado después de todo.

Por siempre sería su hermano, y nada ni nadie podría remplazarlo.

Porque simplemente eran eso:_ Fred y George. George y Fred: Hasta el final._

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

**¡H**ola **a T**odos**!**

Bien, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estoy atreviéndome a publicar esto. Simplemente salió de mi mente mientras veía videos de ellos. Amo a estos gemelos aunque seguramente no soy la única.

De cualquier modo. Esto no me ha quedado muy bien, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos o aparecen en mis historias. Me pone muy triste la idea de despedir a Fred este día quince. Aunque de alguna manera el vive en nuestros corazones.

Les agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones en un comentario, alguna critica o lo que ustedes gusten para mi todo es bien recibido y muy valioso. Solo aseguren dejar Review.

No sé si alcance a ser One-shoot, ya que es muy corto. He leído fics sobre ellos que amo: '_Un día soleado_' de **Azturial **y por su puesto '_Con una sonrisa_' de mi muy admirada **Dryadeh. **No digo que se los dedico a ellas porque esto es muy pobre, solo que: Realmente son inspiradoras y agradezco eso.

En fin, gracias por leer. ¡Y dejadme un comentario!

**C**on **C**ariño,** M**itche**.**


End file.
